Maxwell O'Beirne
Maxwell O'Beirne ( Known as the Howling Blade elsewhere) is a character whom takes on several key roles within Vampire Kingdom RPG on Wizard101 Central RPG Section. His first post is that of overviewing the training grounds, where he normally is when he awakes. He is the Head Guard of the Immortas Vampire Kingdom. He's a level headed commander who's skilled in combat, but holds high standards for morale and honor. His name is actually the creators, DarkGod75, from its basis it's of Irish decent, O'Beirne meaning Raven, and Maxwell, meaning Great. Appearance Maxwell O'Beirne is a tall, and elegant looking vampire. His skin is a very past color, almost as white as the moon. His hair is long a black that rolls down his back. He seems to always be standing alert but calm, he truely took after his father in such a way that they're almost identical . He's a born leader, determined, cunning and maticulous. He holds honor closer than anything he has be it family or enemy, he finds it the one thing that makes up a person, and those without it are shells. Though he may be strong, he holds strong emotional bonds about his duty, as we saw during the ball, he hates himself when he fails his duty, and normally grows enraged. He tends to wear his royal armanent, in the black and purple colors of his past regiment. It goes well with him, with the contrast to his skin. His chest armor and leg armor are seperate, and he seems to not wear the chest piece when he is gravely injured, as we saw after the attempted assassination. Some say that his armor is what connects him to the spirit world, who knows if that is true. Background Maxwell grew up in a small community, far north where life was very simple and nothing too complex. The community of Workal was one where each man had their worth. Every man who lived there was placed into a certain skill, and was trained in that and nothing else. Maxwell's of all was tailoring, odd yes for a future Head Guard, but it was what he was born into, the town was not aware of their vampirism, and they didn't suspect as to why they were gone in the day. Maxwell left his village when he was 45, while he still had a reasonable allaby of living. Maxwell travelled for many years, never being in one place too long, he learned many things along the way, be it combat or trade, poison or food, death or life. He learned of the greater politics, and the war going on, his life he traveled accross the entire kingdom, in search of his meaning, which he found when he joined the Royal military. Here he felt life at the worst, he was worked near death, and then told to stand up and work harder. Was it almost as if he was in the demons' grasp? Yes, it was but he could take it, better than the others. His determination set him off of the others, he always saught to be better, to do his duty, to protect his kingdom, and he did. He was brought into the army as a medium ranked officer, not a leader, but one of their better soldiers. He fought in many battles, but the biggest being the Battle of the Demons Gaze, a very important battle of his life. When he was 346, he was promoted to a leading postion, but on that same day he revceived word of his parents demise, this is what broke him. He was wallowed in sorrow, and in anger. He lead many attacks against the demons, and this is when he discovered his power. The Howling Blades, he discovered this in midst of the Turning Battle, it was when he could take no more, he was surrounded by demons his men dead, some say the first souls were those he ripped from the demons bodies around him, causing them to be hollow shells, if you return to where the battle was, those bodies are still there, and they say you can hear the wails of the spirits all around. At 968 he was placed as a Guardian of the royal daughter Princess Astrea, at first he felt dishonored and hated his job, looking after the royal Princess, not fighting the war, which soon ended. He was then taught by the current Head Guard, whose name escapes him, he was tough and dignitized, and taught the true meaning of this, Queen Nymphandora entrusted him with the life of her daughter, and to do this he would. During the demise of the Old Kingdom, he saw a small shifter, Velx, whom soon became his song. After awhile he took over as Head guard, and the story goes on from there. Powers & Weaknesses Maxwell holds the powers of any other vampire with enhanced natural abilities, be it stamina, speed, endurance, or strength. He has the everlasting life of a vampire unless killed, or he kills himself. He is a strong leader, but if he feels his honor broken, or that he failed his duty, he plummets into self pity and spite. He contains the ability of the Howling Blades, a demonic arifact of unkown origins. Maxwell contains a weak spot in his chest, where the demon magic struct him. The burned scar etched apon him is dark, and reeks of singed flesh. This attack gave him some demonic energy, thus giving him some resistance to demon magic or poison, as we saw when he tasted the poison that Astrea drank and passed out because of during the ball. Quotes ---- " Quite, we have the usual runts, and have the usual champions, already forming clicks, will probably break those soon enough. A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link."' ''- The first thing Maxwell said, overseeing the trainging guards. ''" I suggest you rethink that plan, for the only way you lay a hand on her is when Beelzebub gets my soul." - To the attackers durning the assassination attempt. " And it's the reason why prejudice people like you have stopped the growth of the kingdom, Dylan has proven he is not one of them, until now, after being aggravated by a new trainee." - Maxwell addressing Hex about Dylan's Demoncy. " Calm yourself, you are better than this rat, do not sink to his level, be the person you are." - Maxwell calming Dylan after Hex's antagonization. " Be careful, I sadly crossed many of these demons, and they were less than happy when I came across them. Also do not lot appearances guide you, demons are manipulative and deadly." - Maxwell addressing the Astrea during the ball. Notes *Maxwell is actually weak mentally when it comes to failure, although it may seem the contrary. *Princess Astrea once told Maxwell that he looked like her father: it is not stated that she tells him this because he protects her and she views him as her protector like a father should, or they really do look alike in some way. *Maxwell may somewhat like Astrea; it is debatable if it is his sense of duty, or if he geniunely cares. *The Howling Blades are demonic in origin. *Maxwell cannot use the Howling Blades indefinantly, contacting the spirit world is hard for him. *The scar on Maxwell's chest holds strong demon magic, and still smells of burning flesh. *Maxwell has managed to make enemies with many Demons, whom fear him as well as despise him. *Maxwell was enlisted in the Vampire army for 8 centuries, him being alive for the entirity of the Demon War. *Maxwell can contact the Howler, a demon of old. *Maxwell had a brother, whom was just born 2 years before his death. *Descendent of the first Vampire, The Howler. See Also Battle of the Demons Gaze The Turning Battle Workal The Howler Category:Guardians Category:Vampire